Kyoto Trip Arc
:Note: Not to be confused with a past event of the same setting involving Fuutarou and Young Nakano, Elementary School Kyoto Trip. The Kyoto Trip Arc'' '(also known as Sisters' Wars Arc, Kyoto School Trip Arc, Field Trip Arc''' or simply Kyoto Arc)'' is the thirteenth story arc in 5-toubun no Hanayome series. This arc tells about Fuutarou and the Nakano Quintuplets' experience during their school field trip in Kyoto. Overview * Start of the arc: The Field Trip is coming soon and the main characters already decided their group. (Chapter 78) * End of the arc: The Field Trip ends, and the identity of the Young Nakano Fuutarou met revealed. (Chapter 86) Summary The school trip is upon the Nakano Quintuplets, who want to use this occasion/chance to deepen their relationship with Fuutarou. As the girls scheme and fight one another, Itsuki struggles to reveal Fuutarou the truth and Yotsuba gets caught in the crossfire of a stormy school trip. Story The Third Years will have a Field Trip to Kyoto, a place Fuutarou once visited several years ago. Trip Preparation (Chapter 78 - 79) Day 1 (Chapter 80 - 81) Day 2 (Chapter 82 - 83) Day 3 (Chapter 84 - 86) Story Impact * Fuutarou is in the same group as Takeda and Maeda for the School Trip. The Nakano Quintuplets are in the same group.Manga Chapter 78. * Fuutarou knows that Rena is one of the Nakano Quintuplets.Manga Chapter 79. * Yotsuba sees through Ichika's plan to foil Miku's confession. * Fuutarou already knew about Miku's affection for him. * Fuutarou realizes that someone disguised as Miku back then (Chapter 74). * Yotsuba's reasoning and motivation for putting her sisters' happiness over hers is due to flunking incident in her last school. * An unknown party is taking pictures of the sisters. * The Photo and The Charm was taken and bought in Kiyomizudera. * Ichika reveals that she is the Young Nakano, but Fuutarou doesn't believe her. * Fuutarou's mother passed away when Fuutarou was 6 years old. * Miku confesses to Fuutarou. * Ichika, Nino, Yotsuba, and Itsuki are revealed to help Miku in one way or another during Chapter 84. * Yotsuba's reasoning to help Miku is because she is the timid one and want everyone to be happy. * Ichika did meet with Fuutarou back in Elementary School Kyoto Trip. She played a card game with him. * One Young Nakano (other than Ichika) met with Fuutarou first, this is when they buy the charm (shown in Chapter 34). * Miku confesses her love to Fuutarou but plays it off as her love to her sisters. Miku also regained her confidence. * Ichika apologizes to Miku and everyone made up. * The stalker is Maeda, instructed by Fuutarou. * Fuutarou meets Rena and gives her an album for the Nakano Quintuplets' birthday present. * Yotsuba is the one who first met with Fuutarou five years ago. Trivia * Uesugi Kenshin, Maeda Toshiie, and Takeda Shingen are three historical figures in the Sengoku Period of Japan. In Japanese History, however, the three of them are in the opposing sides. References es:Viaje a Kioto (arco)